


Vienna Waits For You

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: This work was inspired by the amazingVienna Waits for Youby poulerslashes: thank you for sharing your work with this fandom :')





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vienna Waits For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709099) by [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler). 




End file.
